halofandomcom-20200222-history
Cryo-chamber
.]] A Cryo-chamber is a plastasteelHalo: First Strike, page 150: John brushed off the frost buildup that clouded the top half of the cryotube, and revealed the green-armored figure sprawled behind the plastasteel shell. chamber that allows all UNSC non-essential personnel to be frozen for long periods of time. An example of its use would be Slipspace jumps. They are basically large metal pods with form-fitting gel beds where the personnel are frozen until they are needed. An example of this is the Master Chief, who was stored in a cryo-chamber aboard the ship UNSC Pillar of Autumn and later Tech Chief Thom Shephard along with Tech Officer Sam Marcus, unhatched the Master Chief from the cryosleep chamber at the beginning of Halo: Combat Evolved. Technical Specifications The cryo-chambers are usually stored in their own areas of the ship. Each cryo-chamber will hold an individual for as long as necessary, provided they use a Bronchial Surfactant, and can be ejected prior to an emergency landing, thus saving some crew from harm to be recovered later. Spartan-058, after being severely injured during the fall of Reach, was placed in a cryo-chamber in the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Prior to the ship's landing on Installation 04, her cryo-chamber was ejected, and she was picked up by the Master Chief at a later date. Cryo-chambers are monitored by the Ship's AI, and the AI can awaken crew members at a moment's notice. Cryo-computer is designed to change the pharmaceuticals dosage if a individual appears as though they might wake from cryogenic sleep."The cryo-computer observed a surge of activity in Avery’s brain-an effort to yank himself out of REM-and upped his dosage." Halo: Contact Harvest p. 60 Cryo wake-up protocols demand that crew check each other to make sure everyone revives from cryo all right. There is usually a medical pod in cryogenics bays for emergency resuscitation situations. People are almost always stored in cryo-pods naked, as covered skin generally reacts badly to the cryo process, leaving skin raw and blistered.Halo: The Flood, page 20 However, in Halo: Combat Evolved, the Master Chief emerges from the cryo-pod completely fitted in his armor, using Spartan training to ignore the pain. His enhanced physiology presumably allows for a quick recovery from superficial pain and injury such as this.Halo: The Flood, page 21 It is unknown whether the Covenant has a similar technology, but it is likely considering the vast distances of interstellar space their ships likely need to travel. Even though Covenant ships are much faster than UNSC ships, Slipspace travel is still not instantaneous. After the Battle of Installation 00, after the Arbiter flies the front half of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn through the Ark Portal, the back section with the Chief and Cortana remain behind. Cortana sends out a signal, but it will take years for it to reach somewhere. To wait until then, the Chief goes into cryo sleep until someone finds him. Trivia getting out of a tube.]] *Cryo-chambers are referred to as "the freezer" in slang,Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 102 named after a term often called freezer burn which is a pain in joints and muscles caused by the cryo sleep pharmaceuticals trapped in muscles and joints. *Slipspace Field Pod is the Forerunner equivalent to the Cryo chamber, the Covenant has no known long term storage devices like the Cryo chamber that have been directly observed, but some ships have been found with tube like objects that some think might be a covenant cryo-tube. * While in cryo, humans don't age. Individuals in cryo tubes are given a steady supply of pharmaceuticals that control the frequency and duration of cryo-sleep cycles along with influencing the content of their dreams.Halo: Contact Harvest p. 60 *Even though humans must enter a cryo-tube naked or risk being blistered wen thy emerge, Professor Ellen Anders entered her tube with her clothes on. This is most likely because, unlike the other Halo games, Halo Wars is rated T for teen and such a display would probably result in an AO or M rating. *Though the Cryo-Chambers appear different in halo wars it is most likely a graphical change not a different model Gallery Image:CairoPlace.jpg|The Halcyon Standard Cryo Tube File:Cryo02.jpg|A single cryo pod from Halo Wars. File:Papadakis.jpg|A marine inside a cryo-chamber Sources Category:Technology Category:UNSC